


Just keep your secret in the dark

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with shadow tentacles, demon!hongjoong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: У них правда очень много секретов от внешнего мира, и их всё устраивало.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Just keep your secret in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> написано на KPOP-AUFEST 2020 для команды Mnet. <'3  
> здесь склоняют имя Сонхвы, потому что мой текст - мои правила. :з  
> ну и да. здесь есть секс с использованием теней в роли тентаклей (совсем лайтово, честно)

Тихое урчание лежащей рядом кошки разбавлялось какой-то дорамой на фоне и редкими комментариями Хонджуна, пока он не услышал — почувствовал, — как кто-то зовёт его. Он замер, пытаясь понять, откуда исходил звук, но когда он повторился — более чётко и громко, с надрывом, — тут же вскочил с дивана и выбежал из дома. Конечно, домашняя жёлтая толстовка и шорты не очень авторитетны для демона высшего ранга, но у Хонджуна не было времени ни на мысль об этом, ни на само переодевание. Впрочем, на мысль о том, почему он вообще услышал что-то подобное — тоже. Потом, всё потом — сейчас главное совсем другое.

— Чёрт, — сквозь зубы выругался он, оказавшись на улице и оглядываясь. — Ну и где мне тебя искать.

Прохожие мешали сконцентрироваться гулом своих разговоров, машины слишком громко гудели в пробке, а зовущий голос в голове лишь становился всё громче, отвлекая и вгоняя под кожу Хонджуна страх совершенно не щадящими дозами. Ему не нравилось это чувство, и он, прекрасно зная, что служило причиной этого, не собирался отказываться от того, что имел сейчас. Другие демоны, узнай это, наверняка над ним бы смеялись, тыкали в него пальцами да крутили у виска, не веря в привычное «у нас просто контракт».

«Просто контракт» — это помощь человеку за определённую плату, а не совместное проживание, вечера за просмотром фильмов, краткие поцелуи вместо «доброго утра» и «спокойной ночи», тихие стоны, срывающиеся с чужих губ. Конечно, Хонджун никогда не упускал случая напомнить, что человеческая душа всё равно принадлежала ему, он просто пока её не портил своей тьмой, не вгрызался голодными клыками в неё и не рвал на части, что делал с другими людьми.

Но с другими людьми он и не состоял в тех отношениях, в которых состоял с ним. Голоса других людей никогда не звучали в его голове. К другим людям он не срывался по одному лишь зову предчувствия. За других людей он не чувствовал такой страх.

И порой Хонджуну казалось, что это он тут тот, кто слишком увяз в другом, хотя раньше был уверен в обратном.

Выдохнув, Хонджун прикрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться, выпустил свои тени, которые невидимыми нитями перебегали из одной тени зданий и прохожих в другие, отдаляясь в разные стороны в поисках чего-либо необычного. Будь то дикий ужас или запах человеческой крови, другая демоническая сила или же магия — Хонджун был реалистом, и в их мире, полном тьмы, нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным.

Он выглядел, наверное, до смеха нелепо — стоял неподвижно посреди улицы с закрытыми глазами, дёргающий периодически головой в разные стороны, словно охотничий пёс, услышав лёгкую поступь жертвы. Но это было последним, что сейчас заботило Хонджуна. Одна из его теней почувствовала сгусток концентрированной тёмной энергии и со всех сил тянула его в ту сторону, и Хонджун просто не мог противиться, ускоряя свой шаг и иногда даже переходя на бег. Его тени редко подводили его, и поэтому он не задумывался над правильностью выбора.

Тень привела его в соседний район, и чем ближе он подходил к тому месту, тем сильнее чувствовал чужую энергетику и запах человеческой крови. А ещё чистый — без примесей других эмоций — вкус искреннего страха человека, загнанного в угол, и будь это кто-то другой, Хонджун с удовольствием бы присоединился к трапезе. Но загнанный в угол человек принадлежал _ему_ , а это означало, что в данной ситуации не повезло демону, решившему полакомиться именно им.

Не скрываясь, Хонджун зашёл в переулок, расправляя свои тени у себя за спиной, и те скользили друг по другу, шипели и шелестели, словно змеи. Да рванули вперёд, обвивая ноги и руки демона, явно никак не ожидавшего подобного, вгрызаясь в открытые участки кожи цепкими зубами — впрочем, они с лёгкостью прокусывали и слои одежды, — заставляя демона корчиться и кричать. Хонджун даже не смотрел на него — его взгляд был устремлён к человеку, по щеке которого стекала кровь, к разбитым костяшкам пальцев. К слабой, но ехидной улыбке, больше похожей на ухмылку, к почти чёрным глазам, выражающим и благодарность, и лёгкую стадию безумства одновременно.

Хонджуну всегда нравилось, как Сонхва реагировал на его силу, как смотрел на его тени в действии, как просил рассказать что-либо, связанное с ними. В такие моменты Хонджун думал, что уже запятнал его душу, но до тех пор, пока Сонхва был не против этого — всё было под контролем.

И даже сейчас, Сонхва с упоением наблюдал, как тени Хонджуна разбирались с наглым демоном, кромсая его на части и поедая, в то время как Хонджун чувствовал себя как-то… непривычно? Он ощущал странный прилив сил, и это происходило с ним впервые за всю его долгую жизнь. Он с непониманием уставился на Сонхву, который уже отряхивал джинсы с плащом, пожимал плечами на немой вопрос и как-то загадочно улыбался, направившись прямиком в объятия Хонджуна.

Которые он не получил.

— Ты ведь не случайно дал загнать себя в угол, да? — тихо спросил Хонджун, прищурившись и скрестив руки у груди. — Чем ты вообще думал, а если бы я...

— Конечно, это было специально, — Сонхва пожал плечами, перебивая, и достал из чехла, висящего на поясе, нож, обмазанный святым маслом, играясь с ним перед лицом Хонджуна и заставляя его морщиться от кислотного для демонов запаха. Хонджун отпрянул, фыркнув — он на себе прекрасно знал, как работало это масло, и ему совсем не хотелось напоминаний. Тем более от Сонхвы. — Ты же не подумал, что я безоружный вышел из дома? Тем более, когда умышленно шёл на подобное?

Запах страха давно испарился, не оставив и нотки в воздухе, словно всё пространство в этом небольшом переулке и не было пропитано ранее им насквозь. Словно Сонхва научился контролировать свои эмоции настолько, что может с лёгкостью разбрасываться ими, меняя их, как театральные маски.

— Ты когда-нибудь запомнишь, что я не всесильный? — устало вздохнув, Хонджун потёр переносицу и начал собирать свои тени обратно в одну. — Я понимаю, что тебе скучно сидеть дома, но лучше бы нашёл себе самую обычную работу, а не охотился периодически на моих соратников и не лез, куда не просят. Мне же спокойнее будет.

— Неужели сам Ким Хонджун переживает за простого смертного? — он выгнул бровь, не сдерживая самодовольной улыбки.

— Твоя душа всё ещё принадлежит мне, и я беспокоюсь исключительно за неё, — Хонджун бросил привычную до скрежета зубов фразу и, развернувшись, вышел из переулка. Он знал, что Сонхва последует за ним, поэтому даже не оборачивался, чтобы проверить.

Внутри у Хонджуна всё как-то странно бурлило, кончики пальцев подрагивали от желания, но чего именно — он, к сожалению, понять пока никак не мог. Его слегка потряхивало, хотелось разбить кому-то лицо или сделать ещё что похуже. Время от времени он бросал косые взгляды на слишком довольного Сонхву, идущего рядом и напевающего какой-то слишком прилипчивый мотив очередной песни ни о чём, и пытался разгадать по его лицу, что же он нашёл в своих украденных — _позаимствованных!_ — старых книгах на этот раз.

— Спрашивай, — выдал Сонхва, когда они оказались дома, кошка уже тёрлась об его ноги и громко жаловалась на что-то — наверняка на то, что сегодня Хонджун ей не уделял внимания.

— Да что спрашивать, я итак знаю и чувствую, что ты что-то сделал, — обиженно пробурчал Хонджун, направляясь на кухню — почему-то после использования теней ему всегда хотелось клубничного молока. — И судя по всему, твой эксперимент удался, раз я слышал твой голос в своей голове, да? Как ты это сделал и, главное, зачем?

— То есть когда я прихожу домой весь в крови из-за невозможности сообщить тебе о том, что я попал в какую-то передрягу лучше моего голоса, зовущего тебя на помощь? Я думал, ты уже давно привык к тому, что я врываюсь в твоё личное пространство. Особенно если учесть то, что ты сам дал добро на это! — возмутился Сонхва, зайдя на кухню следом за Хонджуном и прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.

— Если ты будешь использовать это для чего-то ещё, кроме своих экстренных случаев — заберу твою душу и исчезну из твоей жизни, — между глотками произнёс он, даже не глядя на Сонхву. Но он нутром ощущал его ухмылку и поэтому повернулся в его сторону, вопросительно кивая. — Что? И ты так и не рассказал, как ты это сделал.

— Кровь, — просто ответил Сонхва, оттолкнувшись и сделав несколько шагов к застывшему Хонджуну, который даже слово вставить отчего-то боялся. Внезапно, он понял, что покалывание на кончиках пальцев до сих пор никуда не делось, наоборот — оно росло с каждой секундой, напрягая всё больше. — Не чувствуешь привкуса человеческой крови сейчас?

Нахмурившись, Хонджун сделал ещё один глоток клубничного молока и попытался распробовать, но тщётно. Он покачал головой, бросил тихое « _ты сумасшедший — подмешивать демону собственную кровь_ » и посмотрел на приближающегося Сонхву, отставив полупустую упаковку на тумбу рядом. Это самодовольство на лице Сонхвы Хонджуну ужасно хотелось стереть, смешать с собственными эмоциями и напомнить, кто здесь главный. Хонджун чуть привстал и коснулся своими губами чужих, утягивая Сонхву сразу в настойчивый и властный поцелуй, иногда кусаясь и дразнясь языком.

— А знаешь, что ещё сегодня произошло? — заговорщицки спросил Сонхва, отстранившись. В его глазах плясали черти, и сейчас Хонджуну казалось, что самый настоящий демон из них двоих как раз таки Сонхва, а не он. Но нет, он чувствовал свои тени, снова змеями переплетающиеся у него за спиной, расползающиеся в разные стороны, чтобы через несколько мгновений лёгкими дразнящими касаниями уже скользить по телу Сонхвы, ловко забираясь тому под футболку и… Стоп, что?

— Сонхва, — Хондужн старался вложить в эту фразу всю строгость, что сейчас имелась у него в запасе, игнорируя бурлящее лавой в венах желание — теперь-то он понимал, почему ему так сводило пальцы да скручивало все внутренности, — ты что со мной сделал?

— Когда демон поглощает другого демона, — тихо начал он, явно наслаждаясь ласками своевольных теней и выгибаясь их движениям навстречу, — его сила увеличивается в разы. И когда это случается впервые, то ему сложно её контролировать из-за бушующего адреналина и эмоций. И твои тени сейчас тому доказательство.

Сладкие, еле слышные стоны, срывающиеся с губ Сонхвы, подливали масла в огонь, заставив Хонджуна рывком податься вперёд и поменять их местами, прижимая Сонхву к тумбе.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что будь я слабее — твой «эксперимент» бы провалился ещё в том переулке? Что я не смог бы перенаправить дикое желание продолжить убивать в такое же дикое желание вытрахать из тебя всю твою душу? — глухо прорычал Хонджун куда-то в шею Сонхве, провёл по солоноватой коже языком размашистым движением, вызывая ещё один стон. — Мои тени бы тебя просто сожрали, Сонхва, из-за твоей крови во мне! И даже не подавились бы!

— Хонджун, ты даже это своё желание сдерживаешь вот уже сколько времени, — Сонхве ещё хватало наглости усмехаться, будучи снова загнанным в угол. Он отдавался всецело всему, что с ним делал Хонджун и его тени, расслабленно принимая все ласки, закусывал нижнюю губу, решив, видимо, теперь сыграть в игру «не издавать звуки до последнего, выводя Хонджуна и заставляя его действовать напористей». Что ж, если Сонхва так этого хотел…

— Не играй со мной, Сонхва, — предупредил Хонджун, тенями разорвал футболку и отбросил её куда-то в сторону, провёл щекотливо по бокам, дразняще пробежал по подтянутому животу, сжал твёрдый член сквозь ткань штанов, мягко надавливая на него, прикусил у ключицы. Тени продолжали извиваться, какие-то повторяя за самим Хонджуном, а какие-то — исследуя тело Сонхвы своим путём, гладили по спине, игрались с сосками, обвивали шею, но не душили.

Хонджун упивался реакцией Сонхвы. Выгибающееся тело, сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки, прикрытые глаза да подрагивающие ресницы, попытки сдерживать стоны и тихое шипение сквозь зубы раззадоривали Хонджуна, и он, схватив Сонхву с помощью теней, перенёс его на диван, укладывая его на спину. Стянув джинсы с боксерами с Сонхвы и оставив его на растерзание теням, которые ни на мгновение не переставали свои ласки, теперь действуя более развязно и настырно, Хонджун сходил до ванной за тюбиком смазки и, вернувшись, разделся сам.

Тени доводили Сонхву до громких стонов и хриплых неразборчивых фраз, то и дело срывающихся с его губ. Забравшись на диван и нависнув над ним, Хонджун дразняще облизнулся и развёл ноги Сонхвы в стороны, выдавил смазку себе на пальцы и вошёл сразу двумя, не щадя — какой в этом смысл, если вчера Сонхва долго растягивал себя сам, устроив небольшое представление, а после сам же насаживался на член Хонджуна.

Глядя сейчас, как Сонхва подаётся навстречу, Хонджун подумал, что они ещё никогда раньше не использовали его тени во время занятий сексом, и что это явно нравилось им обоим. Учитывая, что тени ощущались лёгкими — почти невесомыми, — каково же сейчас было Сонхве, когда несколько из них сплелись в одну и двигались внутри него вместо пальцев Хонджуна, в то время как сам Хонджун отстранился и, сев тому на бёдра, наблюдал за этим.

— Хонджун-а, — хрипло позвал Сонхва, вцепившись в руку Хонджуна, притягивая к себе, потираясь своим членом о его, — пожалуйста.

— Тебе не нравятся мои тени? — Хонджун явно насмехался, прекрасно понимая, что да, Сонхве безумно нравилось происходящее. — Даже так?

Тени скользнули по члену Сонхвы, обводя головку, сворачиваясь вокруг него, слегка сжимая и двигаясь по всей длине, заставляя того всхлипнуть. Хонджун расплылся в самодовольной улыбке, проводя кончиками пальцев поверх теней.

— Мне всё нравится, не представляешь насколько сильно, но мне мало!

— Мало, говоришь? И меня, и теней мало? — подразнив Сонхву ещё немного, Хонджун снова потянулся за тюбиком, отозвав тени, размазал лубрикант по своему члену и одним движением вошёл на всю длину, сразу срываясь на быстрый размашистый темп, жадно сцеловывая хриплые стоны с искусанных губ.

— Они всего лишь дразнят, а твой член — нет, — бросил Сонхва, когда тени снова невесомо касались слишком чувствительной сейчас кожи, из-за чего Сонхва запрокинул назад голову, давая больший доступ к шее, к которой Хонджун тут же припал с лёгкими укусами и поцелуями наподобие ласкам теней, контрастируя с резкими толчками. Решив больше не мучить Сонхву, Хонджун обхватывает его член ладонью, стараясь двигать рукой в том же темпе, заставляя его срывать голос и доводя до края.

Наслаждаясь расслабленностью Сонхвы после оргазма и его сверхчувствительностью, Хонджун чуть замедлился, входя в него глубже, чем до этого, и спустя несколько таких толчков, когда Сонхва сжался вокруг него, шипя от наверняка неприятных ощущений, кончил внутрь под недовольное бурчание.

— Ты если хотел чего-то подобного, — намекая на свои тени, начал Хонджун, выйдя из Сонхвы и завалившись на него, — то мог бы просто попросить.

— Это было бы не так интересно, — ответил Сонхва, обнимая Хонджуна и прижимая его к себе ближе. — К тому же, это будет ещё один наш с тобой секрет, похороненный в нашей тьме.

— Сколько их уже у нас? — скорее даже размышляя вслух, нежели задавая вопрос, произнёс Хонджун. У них правда очень много секретов от внешнего мира, и их всё устраивало.


End file.
